


First Kiss

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: “You ever kissed somebody?”





	

“Have you ever-”  Rose cut herself off, her cheeks darkening as she took another swig out of the bottle, looking back at the sky to steel herself for the question.  “You ever kissed somebody?”  The words tumbled out in a rush and she seemed to fold in on herself, shyness taking over for a moment.

Kanan shrugged and accepted the booze as she shoved it at him.  “One time.”  He didn’t say anything more about it, and she didn’t ask.  It was just how they worked.

It was another long few minutes of silent camaraderie and drinking before she tilted her head to look at him, gold eyes full of the fierce determination that they always held, and a little glassy with liquor.  “Want to try it again?”

He sputtered and choked on his drink, turning to look at her with wide eyes as she snickered at him.  Was she serious?  She couldn’t be serious.  He’d seen the look she got on her face every time Kix and Jesse started kissing, and he’d certainly never thought of her _like that_ , she was basically his _sister_ and-  “Really?”

“Yeah, sure.  Why not, everybody else seems to like it, and I trust you, so…”  Rose shrugged and waved a hand at him with a drunk smile.  “If you don’t wanna, that’s fine.”  

He shook his head.  “No, I- I’ll do it.  I just want to make sure you’re sure.”

Her eyeroll moved her whole head, and her sharp gaze landed on him again as she huffed.  “Yeah, I’m sure.  Come on, Jarrus, let’s just do it.”  She rolled over onto her knees, tugging him up to do the same.  It was an awkward few seconds of trying to figure out what to do with their hands and noses before he finally tilted his head, catching her lips in a soft, hesitant kiss that tasted of cheap, syrupy-sweet booze.  

She finally pulled away, sitting back on her heels to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand and take another pull from the bottle.  “That was fuckin’ weird - no offense.  Let’s… yeah, let’s not do that again.”  Her grin was full of mischief, and he couldn’t stop his laugh as she shoved at his chest, both of them collapsing into giggles as they sat back to look out at the galaxy above them again.


End file.
